


The Camera Eye: Rose Tint My World

by puss_nd_boots



Series: The Camera Eye [17]
Category: Alice Nine, BORN (band), D-OUT (Band), SCREW (Band), the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, M/M, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 11:12:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2545457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puss_nd_boots/pseuds/puss_nd_boots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fourteenth in The Camera Eye, an ongoing porn industry AU series. Uruha has grand plans for PSC Productions’ porn parody of a certain cult movie – including creative casting (Ruki as the sweet transvestite, Kai as the creature) and a very special guest star. But when his plans go suddenly awry, he finds his career taking a direction he never dared dream of before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Camera Eye: Rose Tint My World

**Author's Note:**

> Links to previous installments in The Camera Eye series can be found [here](http://puss-nd-boots.livejournal.com/%2083567.html)  
> Written for the [](http://uruai.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://uruai.livejournal.com/)**uruai** Great Halloween Monster Mash challenge! My prompt was “Frankenstein’s Monster” – and admittedly, I used it rather liberally. (But the prompt DID mention Rocky Horror . . .) Sidestories to this involving the scenes between the other couples involved are a possibility!

One of the things Uruha heard most often was “Why aren’t you in front of the camera?”

He heard it from porn bloggers who came to interview him and other porn directors when they met him in person for the first time. It had been murmured to him by Shou as he and Uruha and Kai all lay together in a sweaty heap after one of their three-way sessions. It had even been said to him by his own actors in the middle of shooting – usually jokingly, but still.

His answer was always the same. “I never thought of myself as an actor. Not even a porn actor. I’m a filmmaker, a director. I’m perfectly happy on this side of the camera.”

Usually, the other person would leave it like that. A couple of people – usually other filmmakers – would just kind of shake their heads and say, “Pity, you’d be great onscreen. You LOOK like an actor.”

Uruha brushed it off. They might think they knew what he wanted – but they were wrong. He was a born filmmaker. It was, well, his destiny.

Of course, even destiny sometimes has bumps thrown in its road.

* * *

Like quite a few of PSC Productions’ other “prestige” videos, the idea of a porn parody of Rocky Horror was generated by the availability of a particular filming locale.

“We’ve been loaned a Victorian horror set,” his boss told him. “A TV company is done with it and they want to know if we want to do anything with it before they tear it down.”

“What kind of set?” Uruha said with interest.

“A creepy castle. Complete with a mad scientist’s lab. Interiors and exteriors. It’ll be up until the end of the month.” Such was the charity that mainstream film and television threw to the porn industry – once they were done with a set, they rented it to the sex filmmakers at cheap rates before it was torn down. No sense in wasting it, right?

“Creepy castle?” Uruha frowned. “Well, we could use it for the vampire series, but that seems kind of . . .” And then, they idea flashed in his head like a bolt of lightning. Castle. Mad scientist lab. Sex. It was all perfect. Just perfect.

He grabbed his phone and called his writer right away. “Saga? How familiar are you with American cult films – and how do you think Ruki would look in a corset and fishnets?”

* * *

There was quite a bit of buzz about this particular video at the preproduction meeting – even though they had heard nothing but the fact that they’d been loaned a set, and the video would be built around it.

“It better not be historical stuff,” Ruki said. “I suck at swordplay.”

“Well, I don’t know,” Aoi said. “You’re usually very good at handling long and hard things.”

“You didn’t put much energy into coming up with that one, did you?” Ruki retorted.

“I’d rather use my energy for other things.”

Uruha came in carrying a huge pile of printouts, which he began to distribute. “Thank you all for being on time,” he said. “We’ve only got a couple of weeks to do this, so we’re going to have to start shooting in a few days.”

Ruki looked at the title at the top of the papers. “The Ruki Horror Porno Shou?”

“Because it’s a convenient pun. Also, because you have the starring role. You’re Frank.”

“Hope you can walk in heels,” Aoi said.

Uruha handed the next script to his star uke. “Shou, you and Saga are the innocent young couple who end up at the castle.”

“So, are you the asshole or the slut?” Tora casually asked Saga.

“I don’t use the word slut,” Saga said. “And YOU” – he smacked his lover over the head with his script – “are the asshole.”

“Whoa!” Tora held his arms over his head, protectively. “I’m going to stay quiet!”

“You’d better,” Saga said, holding his script out like a katana.

Uruha, meanwhile, was continuing to calmly distribute scripts. “Kazuki, you’re Columbia . . .”

“I can’t tap dance,” Kazuki said.

“You won’t have to,” said Uruha. “You just have to do what you do best.”

“Drink?” Aoi said.

Uruha handed him his script and said, “No, the OTHER thing he does best. And you’re Eddie.”

Aoi took the script. “The delivery boy?”

“Yes.”

“Do I get to ride a motorcycle?”

“If we can find one. And you have a scene with Kazuki. Plus, you’re the launching point for the orgy at the end.”

“Orgy?” said Aoi. “Now, you’re talking! I don’t get to do enough orgies nowadays.”

“That’s because you hog the camera from everyone else,” said Ruki.

“Can I help it if they’re all drawn to me?”

Uruha moved on to Kouki. “Now, Kouki, you’re going to be . . .”

“He’s the creature?” said Ruki.

“No,” Uruha said. “Kai’s the creature.”

“Me?” Kai said, looking baffled. “But I don’t look the part. I’m not blond, or a muscleman, or . . .”

“You’re hot, you’re built and you have a big cock,” Aoi said. “Just about as big as mine.”

“I still don’t think I’m right for it,” Kai said, blushing a little.

“You’ll be fine,” Uruha said. “Have I ever steered you wrong?” He reached out and squeezed Kai’s shoulder before turning back to Kouki “Kouki and Ryoga, you’re the servants,” Uruha said. “And Tora, you’re the narrator. Byou, Hiroto and Manabu won’t be in this video; they’re shooting with Nao’s unit in Kyoto while we’re doing this.”

“Kyoto? Are they fucking in a temple?” Ruki said.

“They’re shooting EXTERIORS in Kyoto,” Uruha said. “We’re not doing anything to get us arrested.”

“But that’s one part that’s not cast,” Kai said. “What about Dr. Scott? That’s not a big part, but it’s an important one.”

“That’s the best part,” said Uruha. He looked around at his cast, took a deep breath, and said, “We’re in negotiations to have the part be . . .” He paused for dramatic effect. “The comeback performance of Atsushi Sakurai.”

There was dead silence, and then the room erupted in chaos. “Sakurai?” Ruki said. “Fucking SAKURAI? You’re kidding.”

“The man’s a legend!” said Kazuki. “How did you ever . . .”

“It’s not final yet,” Uruha said. “But it’s close. Very close.”

“Fucking Sakurai.” Ryoga shook his head. “Do you know how many videos he . . .”

“Biggest gay porn star of the ‘90s,” Aoi said. “Probably has a whole room in his place just for the awards.”

Kai wrapped his arms around Uruha. “I’m proud of you, love,” he said. “I really am. Landing someone like that . . .”

It was a sure sign of how far they had come since Kai and Uruha’s very first videos together. From industry also-rans to landing a cameo by one of the biggest stars their industry had ever known . . .

Uruha hugged him back. “You had a lot to do with it, too,” he said. “You were our first star. You’re the reason all these other guys are here.” He nodded toward the rest of the cast. “If I didn’t have you . . .”

“I’m just an actor,” Kai said. “You’re the one who makes these videos REALLY special.”

He brought his lips to Uruha’s and they kissed, softly, as the rest of the crew continued to talk with excitement around them. Oh, yes, things were going to go just wonderful . . . weren’t they?

* * *

There were two foundations that Uruha was building this particular video on. The first was the structural resemblance of porn films to musicals.

“Someone once said that a really good porn film is like a Broadway show,” Uruha said. “You have a narrative that weaves together what the audience really came to see. In a case of a musical – like the original Rocky Horror – it’s songs that the script is connecting. In the case of what we do, it’s sex. So we will use sex scenes like the original film used songs.”

The second was the use of actual couples in most of the sex scenes. Ruki and Shou had one together. So did Kouki and Ryoga, and Aoi and Kazuki.

“I know this show is supposed to be about sexual freedom and sleeping with anyone,” Uruha told Saga when they were reviewing the casting. “But still . . . you can’t beat the chemistry when offscreen lovers are doing a scene together. And I want this video to have as much chemistry as possible. I want it to be something special.”

Uruha knew he had his something special as soon as Ruki walked out of the dressing room – yes, since this was a mainstream film set, they had actual dressing rooms, no getting dressed in bathrooms. He seemed to be the essence of pleasure and sin in his corset, fishnets and bright red lipstick.

“Wow,” Uruha said. “Just WOW.”

“You better not expect me to fuck in this,” Ruki said. “I can hardly move!”

“Hate to break it to you, but you’re in a porno,” Aoi said. “Fucking is kind of part of the deal.”

“I know that!” Ruki said. “But this outfit . . .”

“You’ll get used to it,” said Aoi. “Besides, corsets help you fuck longer. They control the blood flow.”

Uruha couldn’t believe his luck. His cast looked terrific. So did the sets – it was wonderful to get out of the apartments they usually used. They even had access to rainmaking equipment to create the storm Saga and Shou were to get caught in!

There was just one small problem, though. He called his boss, asking about the Sakurai negotiations. “Well, it’s not quite finalized yet,” he was told. “But it’s close. Very close.”

“How close?” Uruha said. “You said that yesterday.”

“One more talk with his agent and we’ll have it,” his boss said. “Don’t worry.”

Agent. No porn star Uruha knew of had an agent. This was serious business indeed.

Well, he had to have faith this part would go well, right? After all, everything else had.

* * *

The script pretty much followed the original film – minus songs and plus sex, of course. Saga and Shou were Brad and Justin, a young couple who attended the wedding of two friends, then declared their everlasting love for each other (and had sex). They then got lost in the rain in an area where they could get no cell reception (a modernization) and had to go to a creepy castle to use their landline. There, they were greeted by the servants (who then had sex).

Enter the mad, fabulous scientist, who took them to his lab to show off the birth of his creature – which was interrupted by the arrival of Eddie, an unwelcome guest from the freezer (who then had sex with one of the other attendees.) The scientist and his creation retired to their bedchamber (sex, of course), followed by the young couple each having their beds invaded by the good doctor (sex and sex).

Shou’s Justin caught Saga’s Brad in the act and then wandered around the castle upset, coming across the creature (and having sex with him). They were then caught by Frank and Brad, leading to an awkward moment for everyone – until the arrival of Dr. Scott, who had reason to see the mad scientist.

Here was where the video deviated from the original. The dinner party that followed ended not in cannibalism, but in an orgy – at the end of which Dr. Scott announced his reason for coming. He was the one who had commissioned the creature for himself. He’d been lied to by the scientist, who claimed the creature didn’t survive the experiment and just kept him – and now Dr. Scott wanted what was his. He threatened to turn in the whole bunch of them to the Department of UFO Investigation and left with the young couple – leaving the scientist and his staff stunned. The ending of Saga’s script had them shrugging and resuming their orgy.

The creation scene was going to be one of the most spectacular setpieces in the video. They had a big glass tank – borrowed from a theater company that had performed the stage version of Rocky Horror – which Ruki was going to fill with different color liquids before Kai emerged.

Kai walked onto the set, wearing nothing but a pair of little gold shorts, matching gold streaks spray-painted into his hair. “I feel more naked in this than I do when I’m naked on camera,” he told Uruha.

“You look really gorgeous, though,” Uruha said. “I’m glad I chose you for the part.”

“I don’t know if I’m creature-like enough,” Kai said. “I mean, I’m supposed to be just a sex machine.”

“And you’re not?” Uruha said, teasingly, running a hand down his arm.

“Well, I like to think I’m not JUST a sex machine.”

Uruha leaned over and whispered to his lover, “You’re the kind of sex machine I’d build.”

“Oh?” Kai said. “What would you use?”

“Well, for starters . . . the hottest body parts I could find. Really sexy arms . . .” He ran his fingertips down Kai’s bicep. “Plus a torso to match. And I’d stuff you with everything hot I could possibly find – wasabi, chili peppers, cinnamon . . .”

“Hey!” Ruki called from the set. “Are we shooting this? I can’t stand on these heels forever!”

“And a really big cock,” Uruha whispered, giving Kai a quick kiss. “And we’d better get out there before the cast and crew rebels on me.”

Kai gave his lover one of his incandescent smiles, then headed toward the set. He was actually feeling a lot more confident about his role after his talk with Uruha. His lover always had that effect on him.

As Kai wandered off, Uruha made a quick check of his phone, then shook his head. Where was the message about Sakurai? It should have been here by now.

* * *

“It’s a done deal,” his boss told him before he left for the set on the last scheduled day of shooting. Finally.

“It is?” Uruha lit up like a Christmas tree.

“You bet it is. He just has to sign one paper and then he’ll be on your set. He’s learned his lines already.”

“Fantastic!” Uruha had filmed everything else but the dinner party scene, waiting and waiting and waiting for Sakurai. He didn’t know what he’d do if he didn’t come through . . .

Fortunately, he wasn’t going to have to worry about it. He walked onto the set that day with pure confidence, thinking it all looked so wonderful – the long, elegant dining table, the costumes on his actors, the professional TV lighting that was making this video look like a REAL production that just happened to have sex, not just another porno.

He loved all of it. It was a shame they had to give it up after today.

“All right, guys,” he told his actors. “This is it. This is the last day of shooting. Sakurai will be here shortly, and we’ll do the last scenes – including the orgy.”

“Dibs on him in the orgy!” Aoi shouted, raising his hand.

“You’re forgetting you’re a seme again, aren’t you?” Ruki said. “He’s one of the biggest semes there ever was.”

“And I told you – I’d switch sides for the right cause,” Aoi said.

So, they waited for their special guest star to show up. And waited. And waited. Uruha checked his phone nervously – nothing. And time was marching on. They weren’t going to have the set for much longer.

“Okay, our guest star is delayed,” he said. “We’re going to start shooting around him. We can probably do most of the dinner table closeups . . .”

So he filmed, and he filmed, until he had shot just about every frame of video he could without the Dr. Scott character. And he started to get nervous. What was taking him so long, anyway? Was he delayed? Was he in an accident? Was he . . .

Uruha felt his phone vibrating in his pocket when he was between shots. He pulled it out – it was his boss. Uh-oh. “Hello?”

“Bad news. The deal fell through at the last possible second. His lawyer got involved and saw something he didn’t like.”

Uruha felt his heart drop into his stomach. “What do you mean . . . fell through?”

“Just what I said. No Sakurai. Not on this video, at least.”

“But . . . but this is the last day of shooting! We’ve filmed everything but his part! We have nobody to play it!”

“You’ll have to get someone,” his boss said. “We can’t extend the deal for the sets. They’re being struck tomorrow.”

“Can I get Byou to be in it? Is he still in Kyoto?”

“Not coming back until tomorrow,” the boss said. “I’m sorry, Uruha, I really am. I wanted this to happen, too.”

“Sure.” He hung up, slowly, dropping the phone to his side. He looked up at his cast. The expression on their faces told the story – they’d heard.

“No Sakurai?” Shou said.

Uruha shook his head, slowly. “It fell through. At the last minute. And now I have to find an actor – fast. Someone who can learn the script immediately. And I’ve got every one of my regulars who’s in Tokyo in the video already . . .”

He took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair. Dammit, he was always the one who was in charge. He was the one who’d gotten them out of all kind of jams. He’d been the one to hold it together when everything else was falling apart. And now . . . he was facing, for the first time, a seemingly insurmountable crisis.

And just when everything else was going so well.

Uruha suddenly felt a pair of strong arms wrap around him from behind. He heard Kai’s voice say, gently, “Come into the next room. We’ll talk.”

The director raised his head, faced his actors and took a deep breath. “We’ll be right back,” he said, letting Kai lead him next door. He felt like a block of ice, like a shambling, only technically alive creature. Heck, he felt like the cobbled-together thing Kai was supposed to be playing.

Uruha turned around to face Kai. “I’m sorry,” he said. “I feel like I let you guys down.”

“You didn’t,” Kai said. “Sakurai’s lawyers did. You did nothing wrong.”

“I don’t know how I can finish the video now,” Uruha said. “We’re short an actor.”

“No, we’re not,” Kai said.

“Yes, we are,” Uruha said. “The other three are still in Kyoto. I can’t get back any of the other guys from the reality show – they got signed by other studios. I don’t even know if I still have the contact info for our old, old actors . . .”

He suddenly found himself grasped gently by the shoulders and propelled to turn around. He followed the direction of the hands, moving his feet slowly.

“Look,” Kai said. “The actor you need is right here.”

Uruha looked right in front of him – and realized he was looking at a mirror.

“Me?” he said. “You think I should be in the video?”

“Of course,” Kai said. “Hasn’t everyone always told you that you were hot? That you should be in front of the camera? Well, you’re going to now. You know the script inside and out. You’ve demonstrated how to do a scene for us a million times, so I know you can act.”

“But . . . the orgy. I don’t know if I could . . . on camera . . .”

“You’re not going to participate in the orgy,” Kai said. “You’re going to just sit and watch instead, and make your big statement about being the real owner of the creature when the others are done. And then . . . we’re going to add a new scene at the end of the script.”

“Saga’s not going to have time to write it,” Uruha said.

“He doesn’t have to,” Kai said. “It doesn’t need dialogue. It’s going to be just the first encounter between the creature and his real owner. Your first on-screen sex scene is going to be between you and me – as it should be.”

Uruha looked at the mirror, at himself. At the person that everyone said should be in front of the camera. Could he do it? Could he deliver dialogue – and then couple with his lover in front of the watchful camera eye?

“You’ve always given me confidence,” Kai said. “Remember my first-ever time as an on-camera seme? I didn’t think I could do that. You made me believe in myself. You helped me transform myself from Yutaka to Kai. Same thing with these other guys. You saved some careers. You created others. Because you made us believe in _us_. And right now . . .” The arms wrapped around his waist again. “I want to give you some of that confidence back. I want you to make yourself a star . . . like you did for all of us.”

The more Kai talked, the more confidence began to grow, slowly, in Uruha. Yes, he could do this. He had to do this – for his actors. They’d given their all to make this a class-A video, a cut above even their usual high standards.

The least he could do was help them finish it.

“I’m not dressed for it,” he said, quietly.

“It’ll take us five minutes to go back to our place and get your formal suit.”

“Take ME five minutes,” Uruha said. “You’re not going out there wearing just gold shorts.”

“It might be good pre-release publicity for the film.”

The two men leaned their heads together and laughed. It was a done deal – Uruha was going to make his acting debut.

“I’d better get a move on, then,” he said. “We haven’t got much time.”

If, when he first came to Tokyo, he’d never thought he’d be a porn director, he’d thought he’d be a porn STAR even less. But here he was, going after his formal suit . . . so Kai could take it off him in front of the cameras later.

Life did seem to have a way of throwing him curves. He just had to keep swinging at them.

* * *

He was actually surprised at the reaction of his actors and crew when he announced his intention to play the part himself.

“You can do it,” Aoi said, slapping him playfully on the back. “You’re always telling us what to do, so you’ve got to know what to do in front of a camera better than anyone, right?”

“If anybody can pull it off, it’s you,” Tora said. “I’ve seen you have to think on your feet at the last second enough times.”

Shou walked over to him and squeezed his hand. “You took my suggestion,” he whispered. “I always asked why you weren’t in front of the camera.”

Uruha squeezed back. “We’re about to find out the answer to that, aren’t we?”

Once the cameras were rolling, he was further surprised at how natural it all felt.

Uruha thought it would be awkward to be an actor/director, to call “Action!” and then perform that action himself. But it just seemed to . . . well, flow.

The first scene was easy enough. Kai and Shou had just been caught in the act by Ruki and Saga. Uruha – in a wheelchair at that point – burst in and interrupted the scene.

Next, the group got summoned to the dinner table, where Uruha ‘s character informed Ruki’s that he needed to speak to him about a very serious matter. Shou expressed anxiety about what they were eating. “That delivery boy, from the freezer . . . he isn’t dinner, is he?”

“No,” Ruki replied. “He’s dessert.”

Aoi was then wheeled out on a medical-type gurney, signaling the start of the orgy. Ruki leaned over to kiss him awake, and one thing began to lead to another.

Uruha rapidly found himself glad Kai had suggested he not participate. Both acting in and directing this scene would be next to impossible, what with the bodies entwined and writhing all over the place in various combinations. It all ended with multiple guys coming onto Aoi, the “dessert.”

When it was all over, Ruki’s Frank faced Uruha’s Dr. Scott – still sitting in the wheelchair, having watched the orgy stone-faced – and said, “So, was it him you came about?” as he pointed to Aoi. “Is he your nephew or something?”

“No,” said Uruha/Dr. Scott. “Not him. I came for . . . “ He dramatically pointed to Kai. “HIM. I commissioned him from you. I paid in advance. And you built the creature, then sent me a message that he didn’t survive the experiment.”

Uruha jumped out of the wheelchair, proving his need for it was a sham, and pointed an accusing finger at Ruki. “You lied! You kept him for your own toy when you knew damn well he belonged to me. Well, I’m taking him back!”

“You and whose army?” said Ruki/Frank.

“Myself and the MIBs,” said Uruha. “I’m on to you. I know your secret. I know this whole castle is the spaceship that brought you here from the planet Transsexual in the galaxy of Transylvania! Now, are you going to give me what’s mine, or do I have you taken away and dissected like a bunch of frogs?”

There was a long pause, during which they stared at each other. Finally, Ruki waved his hand. “Fine, take him,” he said. “He’s just the rough draft, anyway. You’re never going to get your hands on the final masterpiece!”

“I wouldn’t want to,” Uruha said. “Oh, and I’m getting these other two” – pointing to Saga and Shou – “out of here before you corrupt them further.”

“Oh, we don’t mi . . .” Shou’s character said, to be interrupted by Saga putting a hand over his mouth.

“We want a ride home, don’t we?” Saga said.

As Uruha led Kai, Shou and Saga away, Ruki/Frank said, “Fuck! There goes my plan for a floor show!”

“Fuck!” said Kouki/Riff Raff. “There goes my plan for a hostile takeover!”

Ruki turned his head toward Kouki, rapidly. “What was that?”

“Nothing,” Kouki/Riff Raff said with a wide, sheepish grin.

“And . . . CUT!” Uruha called from offscreen. “Perfect! That’s a wrap, everyone . . . except for myself and Kai.”

The cast applauded, a few of them coming over to give Uruha hugs. “You were fucking great,” Ruki said. “Sakurai couldn’t have been better.”

“I don’t know about that,” Uruha said. “But at least I tried.”

“You can breathe,” Shou said as he pulled Uruha close. “The hard part’s over.”

“The real hard part hasn’t come yet,” said Uruha. “We still need to do the sex scene.”

“Fucking Kai is something you’ve done before,” Aoi said. “Being in front of the camera? Not so much.”

“I have to thank all of you,” Uruha told his cast. “If it wasn’t for you . . . all of you . .. I wouldn’t have had the guts to do this.”

“So does that mean you’re going to do it again?” Kouki said.

“Maybe,” said Uruha. “We’ll see how well the big scene goes.” Everyone laughed.

Kai approached Uruha, holding his hand out to him. “The crew’s setting up in the bedroom set next door,” he said. “The one we haven’t used in the video yet.”

“All right,” he said. “We’re going to do this.” He looked over his shoulder at the rest of the cast. “You can all go now, you know. Go home, or out drinking, or wherever it is you want to go . . .”

“He means it’s going to be a closed set, doesn’t he?” Kazuki said.

Aoi clapped his hand on his lover’s shoulder. “Guess we’re going to have to wait until the video comes out to watch them fuck, huh?”

Uruha stood and watched as his other actors left the premises, Ruki loudly saying he was getting out of this fucking costume before he did anything else. Then, he said to Kai, “Well, I wanted to capture the dynamics of real-life lovers in this video, didn’t I? I just didn’t know it was going to be you and me.”

“It’ll be an experience you’ll never forget,” Kai said. “I promise you.”

The two of them walked to the bedroom set together. There was a scene Uruha knew well – lights being set up around a bed, cameras adjusted. Quickly, he began instructing the crew where he wanted everyone – just like this was a regular video.

He was starting to feel butterflies in his stomach. Small ones, though – not the rampaging flocks he was expecting. No, these were more small butterflies, beating their wings gently. He was just glad it was going to be with Kai. If it were anyone else, he didn’t think he could do it.

“All right,” he told the crew. “I’ve been working with you guys long enough that I’m going to trust you to get the proper shots. It’s going to be a pretty standard sex scene, no tricky positions or anything like that.” He outlined his plans for foreplay and positions. “Got that?” The crew nodded. “All right, let’s go.”

He walked over to where Kai was sitting on the edge of the bed. There was going to be no dialogue leading into this scene – they didn’t need it. They were just going to go for it. He sat down, and Kai wrapped his arms around him. “I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you too,” Uruha replied. Then, he turned to the crew, took a deep breath, and said, “Roll ‘em.”

He heard the crew calling to each other, then the slate snapping in front of them. He didn’t call “Action” – he didn’t need to. All he had to do was lean in toward his lover for a kiss.

Kai drew Uruha closer, kissing him gently. Uruha was still trying to think like a director, to remember where the lights were, the cameras, how this was going to look when it was on video . . .

Except he was melting into the kiss, into his lover. He’d had his actors frequently tell him that they’d almost forgotten that the cameras were there. He was beginning to see why they could say that.

He could feel Kai’s hands moving over him, unfastening the conservative suit and tie. He pulled back from the other man, tossing the tie across the room, out of camera range. The jacket and shirt followed.

It didn’t matter where the garments were going. Not like they were going to be a part of the scene from now on.

Uruha pulled away from Kai just enough for his lover – and yes, his co-star now, wasn’t he? – could unzip his pants. He quickly wriggled out of them, making sure he turned his hips toward the camera for a cock shot – wait, a cock shot of HIM? Would anyone really want to see his cock?

After all, Kai was the real star of this scene – he was just the partner.

Uruha hooked his thumbs in the top of Kai’s little gold shorts, moving back a little, making sure the camera could get a good shot of what he was about to reveal – because the real main attraction of this scene was about to make its appearance.

The shorts peeled away, and the cameras moved in to capture Kai’s cock in all its glory. Uruha reached out and gently wrapped his fingers around it – and, God, it was always a marvel to him how thoroughly Kai filled his hand, how big and beautifully formed he was. It was an ideal “porn cock,” to be sure, but it was so much more.

It was perfect for Uruha. It fit him in every way imaginable.

He started to stroke it, slowly, showing the big, lovely thing off for the camera. And the more he did it, the more he felt that familiar texture under his fingers, heard Kai’s purr of pleasure, saw the lights on them, the more it hit him that this was a normally private moment that was going very public.

The entire gay porn fandom was seeing the passion between him and Kai, their true feelings for each other. It was the very thing he’d been capturing with his camera throughout the making of this video – between Ruki and Shou, Aoi and Kazuki, Kouki and Ryoga – the real emotions of lovers.

Now, it was their turn – and he was finding it hotter than just about any experience he and Kai had ever had.

Every stroke, every flutter of his fingers, he imagined the eyes following his hand, studying his technique, maybe wishing it were them, maybe envying him for being with Kai . . . and maybe even enjoying watching him do it, wishing they were on the receiving end.

He took it to the next level, leaning over, licking his way up Kai’s cock, feeling the heat under his tongue. Uruha was aware his ass was in the air, pointed toward the cameras, and he found himself hoping that it was being photographed, that there were eyes on his own nudity as he pleasured his love.

“You’re as delicious as I thought you’d be,” he murmured – an improv line of dialogue – before opening his lips and wrapping them around the tip of Kai’s hardness. He heard an indrawn gasp and a moan of “Oh, yes . . .”

Uruha slid down, sucking, filling and filling his mouth. Oh, yes, Kai felt so good, tasted so good, he was completely lost in the moment now, in the other man . . . He was aware that his own cock was hard and throbbing, but he resisted the urge to touch it – getting him off was going to be Kai’s job, and Kai’s alone.

Besides, he wasn’t going to speed things along. They wanted to make it last as long as possible.

He pulled back, the cock slipping out of his mouth, and he ran his tongue around the head, giving Kai sultry eyes. Kai moaned, grabbing the back of Uruha’s head.

“I want this in me,” Uruha murmured. “I want you to fill me with this big thing.”

He took the position he’d instructed many an uke to assume in order to be prepared – turn around, ass toward the camera, lean over with your head on your folded hands . . . Uruha was aware his heart was pounding, his head was spinning, his whole body was trembling a little. It was that crazy, wild first-time excitement he felt the first time he and Kai were together, after he’d directed Kai’s first scene as a seme.

That had been a new beginning for both of them – the turning of a corner in both their careers. This was another turn – a major one for Uruha.

He gripped the sheets below him as one finger pushed into his body – oh, yes, those big hands, those fingers that were just meant to prepare a guy for that wonderful hard thing . . . Uruha moaned as Kai slid it in and out, wriggling around, trying to touch sensitive parts of him, to make him give off louder noises.

The second finger pushed in, and Uruha moved his legs wider apart, pushing his hips back, fucking himself on Kai’s deliciously invading digits. “You really want me,” Kai said, breathlessly – he was still in character. He was all-pro.

He was also the best thing that ever happened to Uruha, especially now that he was pushing the third finger in, opening him up so far Uruha thought he was going to explode, but in the nicest, most wonderful way . . .

The fingers slid out, and Uruha quickly turned his body around so he was facing the camera, on all fours, so they could capture Kai fucking him. He was aware of them all on him, those huge and ever-staring glass eyes, representing countless other eyes behind them, all looking at them, at the way Kai was gripping Uruha’s hips, pressing himself against his entrance . . .

He felt the erection push in, breaching him little by little, filling him like he wanted. There was a bit of pain, yes – it was inevitable with a man this size, no matter how many times they’d been together before – but he didn’t mind. In fact, it made it all the more exciting. “Big,” he murmured. “So damn big . . .”

Kai paused, both of them breathing deeply, getting used to the sensation . . . until Kai sensed it was the right moment to begin thrusting, something only a longtime lover would know,

Uruha closed his eyes, lost in the moment, forgetting the cameras again, feeling only Kai moving through him, in him, pushing into his body and pulling out, and his hands gripping him, clutching his hips . . . He was forming the picture of how this all looked in his mind, Kai with his strong chest streaked with sweat, his eyes closed, a look of intense concentration on his face, and Uruha in front of him, looking blissful . . .

He found himself moaning, “Fuck me harder, faster, please, I need more . . .” He was thrusting his hips backward as Kai sped up, his hips pumping, his hands moving all over Uruha’s body now, stroking his back and his ass and his thighs . . .

Uruha was letting out loud sounds, gasps and moans and murmurs, totally abandoning himself, not thinking about the cameras now, there was only him and Kai, and he was thrusting back hard now, impaling himself on that thing, feeling it hit delicious spots in him that made stars explode behind his eyelids . . .

He suddenly felt Kai grab his shoulders and pull upward until his back was against Kai’s chest, one of his lover’s arms wrapped around him, holding him in place . . . Kai’s other hand was wrapped around his erection, stroking rapidly. Uruha exploded, throwing his head back as he cried out, the come running over Kai’s fingers.

The camera recorded every second, every drop of his orgasm, lovingly.

He fell forward, and felt Kai thrust hard into him, moaning louder, gripping his hips again . . . and then he pulled out, letting out a great cry, his come spilling onto Uruha’s ass.

The two fell to the bed together in a sweaty heap, panting and kissing, just wanting to be close to each other, to bask in each other and the afterglow . . .

And somewhere, Uruha found the strength and the presence of mind to yell, “Cut!”

The crew exploded in applause. Someone handed him a towel. He just snuggled against Kai. “I can’t believe we just did that,” he murmured.

“How do you feel?” Kai replied.

“Fantastic,” Uruha said. “That was . . . wonderful.”

“Now you see why we do it.” Kai wrapped an arm around him, pulling him closer.

Uruha nodded, yawning. “Maybe we’ll have another guy in bed with us next time we do this.”

“Next time?” Kai looked at him, teasingly. “I thought you were just a one-time fill-in.”

“Maybe I’ll try it again,” Uruha murmured. “Just to experience it one more time.”

Kai smiled to himself. He knew all too well the addictive quality of performing in porn, of having adventures with any number of willing partners, of knowing the camera was another partner in the bed, of being sexy and beautiful and desired and desirable.

Nobody he knew who’d done one porn scene, and enjoyed it, never went back for at least seconds. Uruha would be no exception.

“Welcome to the club, my love,” he whispered, kissing Uruha again.

* * *

“The sales figures are in for the Rocky Horror parody,” Uruha’s boss told him as the director arrived at the office.

“Good or bad?” He hadn’t had a chance to check himself – he was currently involved in yet another production, this one a couple vehicle for Kouki and Ryoga.

“Outstanding,” the boss said. “Surpassed even our expectations. The reviews didn’t hurt, either.”

“I try not to read reviews of my videos,” Uruha said.

“You may want to read these.” The boss handed him an iPad. “You got the best reviews out of all of them.”

He looked at where the finger was pointing to the screen and read, “PSC’s mainstay director, Uruha, makes a smashing in-front-of-the-camera debut that even includes the last sex scene of the film. While this reviewer sure as hell doesn’t want Uruha to quit his day job – since he’s one of the few truly interesting directors working in porn nowadays – it would be nice to see this side of his talents put on display again.”

The director nearly dropped the iPad. “Holy shit,” he said.

“Congratulations,” said the boss. “You bailed us out of the Sakurai mess big-time. I wasn’t expecting you to do it quite like that, but it worked. It’s almost too bad that you’re not going to do it again.”

“Maybe,” said Uruha.

“What do you mean, maybe?”

“I’m the chief director and a producer. I get to cast my own videos, don’t I?”

At that moment, his phone pinged with a text message. He pulled it out, read it, and smiled. Turning to the boss, he said, “Besides, I’ve got the kind of endorsement you can’t argue at all with.”

He turned the phone toward his boss. The screen read, “Congratulations on the on-camera debut. I don’t think I could have done so well myself.” And the “from” line read “Atsushi Sakurai.”

Uruha felt confident, all right. He also felt eager to try being in front of the camera again. Life had thrown him a curve, all right – and he had hit it right out of the park.


End file.
